Season 4 (U.S. syndication)
The fourth season of the U.S. syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 12, 2005. Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Switch the Question (after 10th question) Episodes * Episode 1 (12th September 2005) Ginger Ferniany ($25,000) Tom Spencer (continued) * Episode 2 (13th September 2005) Tom Spencer ($100,000) * Episode 3 (14th September 2005) Jack Jackson ($1,000) Ikie Holder (continued) * Episode 4 (15th September 2005) Ikie Holder ($16,000) Jony Schwartz (continued) * Episode 5 (16th September 2005) Jony Schwartz ($25,000) Brandi Conklin ($1,000) Carol Forgione (continued) * Episode 6 (19th September 2005) Carol Forgione ($16,000) Don Wilson ($25,000) * Episode 7 (20th September 2005) Alyson Palmer ($50,000) * Episode 8 (21st September 2005) Alan Bjerga ($50,000) * Episode 9 (22nd September 2005) Janie Cozad ($1,000) Ann Rusin (continued) * Episode 10 (23rd September 2005) Ann Rusin ($16,000) Bill Gersten ($1,000) * Episode 11 (26th September 2005) Jean Bolick ($50,000) Eric Leonard (continued) * Episode 12 (27th September 2005) Eric Leonard ($8,000) Jason George ($1,000) * Episode 13 (28th September 2005) Beth Zoller ($16,000) Michelle Duran (continued) * Episode 14 (29th September 2005) Michelle Duran ($16,000) Lee Rosen ($1,000) * Episode 15 (30th September 2005) Margaret Harrison ($16,000) Marna Anderson (continued) * Episode 16 (3rd October 2005) Marna Anderson ($8,000) Drew McCarsky ($0) Drew Blackstone ($1,000) Cynthia Huerta-McKown (continued) * Episode 17 (4th October 2005) Cynthia Huerta-McKown ($4,000) Wade Berstler ($8,000) Erin Doyle (continued) * Episode 18 (5th October 2005) Erin Doyle (?) * Episode 19 (6th October 2005) * Episode 20 (7th October 2005) * Episode 21 (10th October 2005) * Episode 22 (11th October 2005) Paul Aquavia ($0) * Episode 23 (12th October 2005) * Episode 24 (13th October 2005) * Episode 25 (14th October 2005) * Episode 26 (17th October 2005) Mark Feldman ($25,000) * Episode 27 (18th October 2005) * Episode 28 (19th October 2005) * Episode 29 (20th October 2005) * Episode 30 (21st October 2005) * Episode 31 (24th October 2005) * Episode 32 (25th October 2005) * Episode 33 (26th October 2005) * Episode 34 (27th October 2005) * Episode 35 (28th October 2005) * Episode 36 (31st October 2005) * Episode 37 (1st November 2005) * Episode 38 (2nd November 2005) * Episode 39 (3rd November 2005) * Episode 40 (4th November 2005) * Episode 41 (7th November 2005) * Episode 42 (8th November 2005) * Episode 43 (9th November 2005) * Episode 44 (10th November 2005) * Episode 45 (11th November 2005) * Episode 46 (14th November 2005) * Episode 47 (15th November 2005) * Episode 48 (16th November 2005) * Episode 49 (17th November 2005) * Episode 50 (18th November 2005) * Episode 51 (21st November 2005) * Episode 52 (22nd November 2005) * Episode 53 (23rd November 2005) * Episode 54 (24th November 2005) * Episode 55 (25th November 2005) * Episode 56 (28th November 2005) * Episode 57 (29th November 2005) * Episode 58 (30th November 2005) * Episode 59 (1st December 2005) * Episode 60 (2nd December 2005) * Episode 61 (5th December 2005) * Episode 62 (6th December 2005) * Episode 63 (7th December 2005) * Episode 64 (8th December 2005) * Episode 65 (9th December 2005) * Episode 66 (12th December 2005) Jen Vine (continued) * Episode 67 (13th December 2005) Jen Vine ($0) * Episode 68 (14th December 2005) * Episode 69 (15th December 2005) * Episode 70 (16th December 2005) * Episode 71 (19th December 2005) * Episode 72 (20th December 2005) * Episode 73 (21st December 2005) * Episode 74 (22nd December 2005) * Episode 75 (23rd December 2005) * Episode 76 (9th January 2006) * Episode 77 (10th January 2006) * Episode 78 (11th January 2006) * Episode 79 (12th January 2006) * Episode 80 (13th January 2006) * Episode 81 (16th January 2006) * Episode 82 (17th January 2006) * Episode 83 (18th January 2006) * Episode 84 (19th January 2006) * Episode 85 (20th January 2006) * Episode 86 (23rd January 2006) Paul Weir Galm ($0) * Episode 87 (24th January 2006) * Episode 88 (25th January 2006) * Episode 89 (26th January 2006) * Episode 90 (27th January 2006) * Episode 91 (30th January 2006) * Episode 92 (31st January 2006) * Episode 93 (1st February 2006) * Episode 94 (2nd February 2006) * Episode 95 (3rd February 2006) * Episode 96 (6th February 2006) * Episode 97 (7th February 2006) * Episode 98 (8th February 2006) * Episode 99 (9th February 2006) * Episode 100 (10th February 2006) * Episode 101 (13th February 2006) Mary Robison ($25,000) * Episode 102 (14th February 2006) * Episode 103 (15th February 2006) * Episode 104 (16th February 2006) * Episode 105 (17th February 2006) * Episode 106 (20th February 2006) - Movie Week (1) * Episode 107 (21st February 2006) - Movie Week (2) * Episode 108 (22nd February 2006) - Movie Week (3) Ian Yanong ($0) Steve Striegel (continued) * Episode 109 (23rd February 2006) - Movie Week (4) Steve Striegel ($25,000) * Episode 110 (24th February 2006) - Movie Week (5) * Episode 111 (27th February 2006) * Episode 112 (28th February 2006) * Episode 113 (1st March 2006) * Episode 114 (2nd March 2006) * Episode 115 (3rd March 2006) * Episode 116 (6th March 2006) * Episode 117 (7th March 2006) * Episode 118 (8th March 2006) * Episode 119 (9th March 2006) * Episode 120 (10th March 2006) * Episode 121 (3rd April 2006) * Episode 122 (4th April 2006) * Episode 123 (5th April 2006) * Episode 124 (6th April 2006) * Episode 125 (7th April 2006) * Episode 126 (10th April 2006) * Episode 127 (11th April 2006) * Episode 128 (12th April 2006) * Episode 129 (13th April 2006) * Episode 130 (14th April 2006) * Episode 131 (17th April 2006) * Episode 132 (18th April 2006) * Episode 133 (19th April 2006) * Episode 134 (20th April 2006) * Episode 135 (21st April 2006) * Episode 136 (24th April 2006) * Episode 137 (25th April 2006) * Episode 138 (26th April 2006) * Episode 139 (27th April 2006) * Episode 140 (28th April 2006) * Episode 141 (1st May 2006) * Episode 142 (2nd May 2006) * Episode 143 (3rd May 2006) * Episode 144 (4th May 2006) * Episode 145 (5th May 2006) Dante Constable ($250,000) * Episode 146 (8th May 2006) * Episode 147 (9th May 2006) * Episode 148 (10th May 2006) * Episode 149 (11th May 2006) * Episode 150 (12th May 2006) * Episode 151 (15th May 2006) * Episode 152 (16th May 2006) * Episode 153 (17th May 2006) * Episode 154 (18th May 2006) * Episode 155 (19th May 2006) * Episode 156 (22nd May 2006) * Episode 157 (23rd May 2006) * Episode 158 (24th May 2006) * Episode 159 (25th May 2006) * Episode 160 (26th May 2006) * Episode 161 (12th June 2006) * Episode 162 (13th June 2006) * Episode 163 (14th June 2006) * Episode 164 (15th June 2006) * Episode 165 (16th June 2006) * Episode 166 (19th June 2006) * Episode 167 (20th June 2006) * Episode 168 (21st June 2006) * Episode 169 (22nd June 2006) * Episode 170 (23rd June 2006) * Episode 171 (26th June 2006) * Episode 172 (27th June 2006) * Episode 173 (28th June 2006) * Episode 174 (29th June 2006) * Episode 175 (30th June 2006) Trivia * Mark Feldman and Steve Striegel are the contestants in this season, who lost the biggest money in this season ($75,000). * On April 27, 2006, contestant Bob Juch had Jeff Gross (he in US and UK versions appeared as contestant) as Phone-a-Friend. * Dante Constable's on May 5, 2006 appearance was cut short by incorrectly answering a flawed $250,000 question. The producers later discovered that his answer was also correct, so he was awarded the $250,000 and invited back to the hot seat to try for $500,000. Category:U.S. seasons Category:Incomplete articles Category:Article stubs